The Line Between Dreams and Realities
by Locke1
Summary: What if there is a way to get away from it all. Would you take it? What if the world in your dreams are that much better than reality. Would you leave the real world? Would Ranma abandon everything for a more confortable life? What would bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

The moon is out again tonight.

The sky is cloudless. I can see some of the stars twinkling softly even when the street lights are on all around me. So peaceful, so quiet…

"It's nice here isn't it."

I turned my head towards the voice. I see a girl standing next to me on the rooftop where I was sitting. It's too dark to see her face, her hair covered parts of her face, enough to hide how she looks like in the night.

"Yeah."

"You can stay here forever if you want…"

"Can I? Can I really?"

"All you have to do is want it."

I turned away from the mysterious girl and turned my gaze back onto the sky, "There's too much things holding me back."

The girl scoffed, "Holding? You mean tying you down."

"Maybe… maybe…"

"I can wait… You will stay here someday Ranma…"

"Maybe…"

* * *

**The Line between Dreams and Realities…**

Another fic that I should've never written…

Disclaimer: If I own Ranma ½ I wouldn't be here writing this now would I?

* * *

Ranma yawned tiredly as he walked to school trailing slightly behind Akane, "Man, I'm tired today…"

Akane snorted, "Oh come on Ranma, you slept in this morning and you STILL feel tired?"

"Well, maybe I didn't get a good night's sleep last night."

"Please," The youngest Tendo rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelieve, "With all the snoring you do, I seriously doubt you'd ever gotten a bad night sleep."

"You'd be surprised," Ranma said quietly before yawning again.

"Well, either way, we better walk faster, or we'll be late again." Akane said matter of factly and started to drag Ranma by his pig-tail towards Furinkan High school.

* * *

"What's up with you today Saotome?" Hiroshi said during gym as himself, Kensuke, and Ranma sat on the patch of grass separating the pool and the soccer field, "You've been yawning all day."

Kensuke gave Hiroshi a odd look, "Hiro, Ranma always yawns at school…"

"Yeah, but not in gym class too!" Hiroshi retored and pointed at the pig-tailed martial artist who yawned as if to prove Hiroshi's point.

"I dunno," Ranma muttered, "I just feel really tired these few days."

Kensuke gave a lecherous grin, "Maybe he finally got Akane in the sack. After all, night after night of constant action will even give mister invincible martial artist a hard time."

Hiroshi chuckled, "Yeah, and you know, with how active Akane, who knows how she is in the sack!"

Ranma growled out loudly, "Get a grip you two. Besides if I ever did that with Akane, I'll probably get killed, either by Shampoo, Ukyou, or Akane herself…"

"Not to mention the mob of girls that has the hots for you at school Ranma." Kensuke said rolling his eyes, "I seriously think you need to get laid or something. With all the pent up tension, you're bound to snap you know."

"As if you've ever gotten any." Hiroshi said giving his friend a smirk.

"Ah shut up!" Kensuke spat, "At least I've gotten close! What about you, you don't even have a girl friend!"

"That's what you think." Hiroshi said smirking even more.

Both Kensuke and Ranma did a double take, "So you finally got that Keiko girl to go out with you?"

"Yep." Hiroshi grinned like a mad man.

Ranma grinned and gave Hiroshi a slap on the back, "Way to go!"

Kensuke shook his head while smiling, "Yeah, who woulda thought he had it in him."

"I didn't." Ranma said with a grin on his face showing that he was just joking.

Hiroshi chuckled, "Yeah, who would've thought I can get a date with HER!"

"Yeah is she hot or what!" Kensuke said nudging Ranma with his elbow.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ranma murmured, his eyes slowly losing focus.

"Yo, Ranma. You ok?" Hiroshi said shaking Ranma by the shoulder.

The pig-tailed martial artist gasped slightly and shook his head as if to wake himself up, "Yeah, don't know what happened there…"

"You better go to the nurses office or something." Hiroshi said with a frown.

"Psh, are you kidding Hiro?" Kensuke rolled his eyes, "This is invincible man here. I seriously doubt anything less than apocalypse can stop this guy."

"Oh yeah! I bet I can name one person that can stop him!"

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!"

Ranma sighed and fell to his back as his two friends bickered like seven year olds over their favorite superhero. _Seriously thought, I think I should get this checked up… I'm not usually THIS sleepy…

* * *

_

"So why are we going to the Cat Café again?" Akane said angrily as they walked into the Cat Café.

"Ya know how I've been feeling really sleepy these past days," Ranma said with a yawn, "Well, I thought I should check this out with Cologne see if it is something she or Shampoo did ya know."

"Shouldn't you check with Doctor Tofu first then?" Akane said with a frown.

"I did when you were having a meeting with the Drama club." Ranma said as they found an empty table to sit at, "I was planning to come here alone, but I figured if it was something they did, I probably need back up."

Akane nodded, "Well, what did Doctor Tofu said?"

"Nothing was wrong…"

"Oh…"

"Nihao!"

The two nodded towards Shampoo, "Hey Shampoo, I need to speak with the ghoul."

Whap!

"I heard that Son-in-law."

Ranma growled and turned to face Cologne, "I need to ask a favor."

Akane elbowed Ranma hard, "What the idiot means is, what did you do to him!"

The two amazon blinked in surprise, "To be quite frank Ms.Tendo, the Cat Café has been quite busy these past week, I barely had time to plan my next move to snare Son-in-Law here for our tribe."

"So you WERE planning something!" Akane slammed her hand on the table and pointed at the Chinese elder accusingly.

"Of course I was." Cologne said blinked, "What else would you have us do? Ranma IS required by law, our law, to marry my great grand daughter."

"Cologne, I need to ask you something." Ranma said rubbing his eyes, "I've been feeling really tired these few days, I want to know what's wrong with me."

"Have you not considered that you are merely feeling the effects of a growth spurt?" Cologne said clinically, "You ARE at the age where you will have a growth spurt, actually a few years past…"

Ranma nodded, "No, but it's just so weird…"

"Of course, son-in-law…" Cologne said, "But just in case, come back tomorrow, perhaps I can ready some things to do a thorough check."

Ranma nodded, "Thanks ghoul."

Cologne narrowed her eyes, "I'll let that pass this time since you DO look very tired right now."

Akane frowned as she led the half asleep Ranma back to the Tendo Residence. _Maybe I can cook something up for him to eat, maybe that would wake him up after tasting my cooking!

* * *

_

Ranma groaned as he fell down onto his futon, "I should have watched what I was eating. I never thought I'd die because of food…"

Ranma quickly closed his eyes and lifted his right arm to further cover his eyes, "Sleep…"

I stared up at the sky again tonight, seems cloudier that it was last night, but nevertheless, the night sky still seems very soothing and peaceful as I sat here on the roof. What time is it I wonder…

"Hi again." I turned my head to find the girl again, this time holding a plate of deep fried Gyoza, "Hungry?"

I nodded, "Yeah kinda, didn't really eat too much at dinner tonight."

The girl smiled, her hair still covered the majority of her face, but not long enough to cover her lips, "Well, good thing I brought Gyoza tonight huh?"

I chuckled, "Yeah."

She walked beside me and slowly sat down. "Well, dig in."

I looked at her as she handed me a pair of chopsticks, "Thanks."

I took a bite from the Gyoza, slowly savoring the taste, "This is good."

The girl's smile widen, "Well, it's all for you, take them all if you want."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I just thought I'd bring some food for you…" The girl said turning to face the sky.

"Thanks."

"You can stay here, that's all the thanks I need…"

I turned away from looking at the girl again and stared up at the sky, "I don't think I can…"

"You don't think… huh?"

A giggle sounded from beside me, I grunted at the slight joke the girl made, "You know what I mean…"

The giggle died down, "You can… all you need is to want to…"

"I… not yet…"

The both of us sighed and turned back to the sky, "It is beautiful tonight…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Cologne frowned as she sat on the roof of the house across from the Tendo's house, "Most interesting…"

With the two words, the Amazon elder hopped away.

* * *

Ranma yawned again as he sat on the porch staring at the Koi pond, "This is getting worst and worst…"

"BOY! Stop slacking off! It's time to spar again!"

Ranma gave Genma an incredulous stare, "Pops, we just sparred before breakfast ok, give me a break."

Genma immediately broke into fake tears, "Oh woe is me, my own son, who used to love our art so much, is now abandoning it." A sob accented the sentence, "I still remember- ack."

Ranma growled and grabbed another large rock from beside the Koi pond, "Would you like another one Pop?"

Genma stood back up and got into a ready stance, "So ready for our spar?"

The pig-tailed boy yawned again, "No, not today. It's Sunday and all I want to do is rest for today ok. Besides, I need to go to the Cat Café to talk to the ghoul about something later."

"Oh son, this is disgraceful! Two-timing your fiancée with a waitress in a café!" Genma moaned again and grabbed Ranma by the collar of his shirt, "You will NOT go to the cat café!"

Ranma gave Genma a wiry look, "Pop, don't worry, I'm not two-timing Akane with Cologne."

The older Saotome immediately dropped his son and shivered at the mental image of Ranma going out with Cologne.

"Anyways Pop, I'm going to get Akane and go to the Cat Café." Ranma said tiredly and walked out of the Dojo.

"Yes son! Take Akane out on a date!"

"It's NOT a date!"

"GO son! Show her your manliness!"

Ranma slapped his forehead and groaned at his father's stupidity.

* * *

"So why exactly am I going with you?" Akane said with her annoyed tone of voice.

"So you can see I'm not doing anything inappropriate with Shampoo. So I won't get a mallet over my head tonight. So I can get THAT much more help if it ends up a trap." Ranma listed off.

"What do you mean by THAT much more help!" Akane growled.

"Look, can you beat Cologne in a fight?" Ranma asked tiredly, "At least with you around, they won't dare to try anything too rash."

Akane nodded but still gave Ranma a warning glare.

"We're here."

* * *

"Well son-in-law, I didn't expect you to come in this early." Cologne said as she ordered Mousse to start wiping down tables for the lunch hour rush, "Come to the back room with me, and I will do a check up of your body. And yes, Miss Tendo, you may come too."

Akane blushed and huffed angrily as she followed the Amazon Matriarch with her fiancée into the back room.

Cologne gestured for Akane to sit on a chair along the wall while guiding Ranma onto a chair in the middle of the room, "Before I begin, may I ask if you had a good night sleep last night Ranma."

Ranma scratched his head and yawned, "Pretty good I guess."

"Your yawning indicates otherwise…" Cologne said with a smirk, "Nevertheless, I will begin. I am just scanning your energy pathways and blood vessel pathways to see if there are any abnormalities. I will start with your blood vessels, since it requires less of my energy."

Ranma nodded and held his left arm out for Cologne to feel his pulse through his veins on his wrist.

Akane sat there watching Cologne as she closed her eyes and felt Ranma's pulse for several minutes.

"Just as I expected…"

Ranma and Akane both sat straighter at and held their breath.

"You are perfectly healthy."

Akane sweatdropped and Ranma facefaulted off his chair, "Old Ghoul!"

"Well you are." Cologne shrugged, "Physically anyways. But spiritually is another matter. I will begin examining your energy pathways. This will be equivalent to what you refer to as your chi flow, a more modern medical way of saying it would be the pathways in which the energy your mitochondria of your cells travel."

Ranma blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Akane rolled her eyes, "Don't you listen in science class Ranma?"

"Umm…."

"You are hopeless…" Akane sighed

"Quite, I need to concentrate." Cologne snapped as she placed her palm over Ranma's diaphragm, "Now Ranma, I need you to gather your chi, like how you would when you are about to use one of your special techniques."

Ranma nodded and closed his eyes in concentration.

Akane looked on with trepidation. The girl gasped as she starts to feel the aura of the two people in the middle of the room wash over her.

"Hmm… just as I expected…"

The two teens blinked, "Let me guess, I'm perfectly healthy."

"No Ranma, you are not. It seems that your chi has been leaking away from you. I have no idea how or why this is happening." Cologne said seriously.

Ranma gaped at Cologne, "But… how…"

Akane frowned "Is there a way to stop his chi from leaking out?"

The Amazon nodded, "Yes, there are techniques in which forces your opponent's chi to leak from them, but not at the rate Ranma seems to be losing his, and never on a periodic bases. There are also medical conditions where this might happen, but Ranma is not suffering from these conditions as my physical check on him tells me."

"So whats wrong old ghoul." Ranma frowned before yawning again.

"Frankly, I have no idea." Cologne shook her head before heading out of the room, "For now, I would suggest you to meditate more often."

Ranma scratched his head, "Umm, this might sound stupid, but… How?"

Cologne gave Ranma an incredulous stare, "I did not just hear that, I am sure an martial artist of your caliber would know how to meditate."

"Umm, that's not what I mean…" Ranma said with a blush, "But how when ever other hour someone rushes in and screams at me?"

Cologne froze before nodded slowly, "Right… just do your best…"

The two teens watched the elder Amazon walk out of the room, "Well what do you think Akane."

"Wouldn't hurt to meditate more often." Akane said with a shrug.

* * *

"Airen!"

"Ack, Shampoo!"

"RANMA!"

Ranma quickly jumped to the side hoping to avoid the human missile that is Shampoo from catching him. Unfortunately, Shampoo saw this and quickly adjusted her 'flight path' to intercept Ranma.

Contact!

"Shampoo! Can you LET GO!"

"But Airen! Shampoo only want say hello!"

"ranMA!"

* * *

Ranma growled as she dried herself from her unexpected trip into the Koi pond. Needless to say, another half dozen of Koi has died thus Soun is crying about the lost of his new enquired Koi… again.

"How can you do this Ranma!" Soun bawled loudly as he grabbed onto Ranma's sleeves, "My Koi!"

Ranma's eye's twitched angrily, "Look it wasn't my fault Akane punted me into the Koi pond again!."

The crying immediately stopped and a cold voice took over, "Did you do something to my little girl?"

"Look, we were just over at the Cat café-"

"Oh for SHAME! How can you cheat on my little girl WHILE SHE WAS THERE!" Soun immediately starts crying again.

Ranma slowly inched away from the crying patriarch, trying to escape the inevitable demon head attack.

FOOWSH!

"RANMA! How DARE you!"

The said person froze as Soun closed up on him, "Care to EXPLAIN yourself?"

"L-look, Mister Tendo, I'll just go t-take a nap so you can m-make sure I'm not cheating on her ok?"

The demon head deflated as Soun thought about Ranma's idea, "I approve!"

Ranma yawned, "Geez, why am I so sleepy…"

Ignoring everything, Ranma padded towards the guest room and fell onto his recently made futon, "Sleep…"

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my room; a warm breath tickled my neck. I turned to find the girl laying beside me on my futon.

"Do you really want what is out there?"

"Mister Tendo is only-"

"Look out for her 'little girl'." The girl finished my sentence. I tried to push myself up but was kept down by the girl beside me, "Stay."

That single word seems to call to me. I stared at the ceiling of the room again as I felt the girl's breath on me, "But they-"

"They abuse you, they don't understand you, they don't bother with you." The girl beside me whispered in my ear. The tickling sensation traveled all the way down my spine making me gasp, "But I do."

I stiffen and turned to face the girl who's hair covers her face, "Who are you."

The girl smiled, "If you want, you can find out…"

I lifted my hand. They are trembling. Why? Am I afraid? Or am I…

Excited…

"Well?" The girl asked me. Her nose touching mine.

My trembling hands moved slowly towards her hair and quickly pushed it aside.

Our blue eyes contacted each other.

Contact…

* * *

"Akane! Can you call Ranma down for lunch!" Kasumi called from the kitchen, "I'm just about done."

"Ok Kasumi!" Akane called back before muttering to herself, "How lazy can you get, I thought Cologne told him to meditate more often or something. How does he expect to get better by sleeping…"

Akane sighed when she reached the guest room and knocked on the door, "Ranma! Wake up!"

Silence answered her.

Growling Akane banged harder on the door, "RANMA! Lunch!"

No answer.

"I'm coming in!" Akane yelled and swings the door open.

"Ranma?"

Akane stood by the door frame fuming, "Look if you're going to sleep, you're going to miss lunch and we're not saving any for you!"

Ranma laid on the futon unresponsive.

The youngest Tendo walked up to the sleeping Saotome and shook him by his shoulder, "Oh my god…"

Akane continued to shake her fiancée, trying to wake him up.

"He's not waking up…"

* * *

Umm, long time no see ;. I've been busy and I guess i'm posting this up as a "Nope, not dead yet" post. I've been stuck in a rut lately and have been quite busy for the past month, past few months so didn't have time to write, and when I DO have free time, it's not really long enough for me to sit down and do serious writing.

Anyways, This is a REALLY rough draft on an idea that is stuck in my head (actually there are several more, but this is one of the better written ones so there...) figured I should post since i haven't touched my account for so long.

Like it? Hate it? Flaming it? Want to suggest an english tutor for me so my horrid writing will change for the better? Or do you jsut want to kick me out of because I'm really that bad at writing? Just use the nifty button below


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I find myself lost in her eyes as I stare into them.

I've been told, many times in my life, how my eyes seem oddly out of place. Blue eyes, yet I am Asian. Sometimes, I would imagine that Genma isn't really my father, that mother fooled around with some Gaijin. Of course, that's just me dreaming…

"Are you ok?"

I snapped myself into attention and looked at the girl's blushed face, "It's nothing…"

The girl smiled deviously with her blush still on her face, "Are you sure? You were looking at me quite long and hard too."

I felt my face heat up, did I really stare for that long?

Her blue eyes sparkled, "Do you want to take a bath? The furo is still warm."

I nodded, "Yeah, a bath would be nice."

"Want me to wash your back?"

I hesitated and turned back at the girl with the blue eyes looking at me expectedly, as if she already know my answer…

Disappointment…

"I'll make some cool drinks and snacks so we can have something to eat and drink when we watch a movie." The girl said cheerfully.

"Why don't you join me?" I said, stopping her from walking into the kitchen, "I'd like you to wash my back."

The smile the girl made told me I made the right choice.

Yes… the right choice…

* * *

**The Line between Dreams and Realities: Part 2**

The second part of the fic I shoulda never written…

* * *

Cologne sighed in frustration as she knelt beside the comatose Ranma, "Son in law, when will you stop giving this old woman a headache…"

Akane chewed on her lower lip, "What is wrong with Ranma? Why won't he wake up?"

The Amazon elder nodded to herself, "I believe I've found out the reason why Ranma is sleeping at the moment, I should've seen this coming, months ago…"

Akane frowned and reached for Ranma's shoulder to shake him only to be stopped by Cologne's wooden cane, "But…"

"You might as well kill Ranma by doing that Miss Tendo."

Akane flinched back, "So what's wrong with him?"

"Come, I will explain this to everyone, I do not wish to repeat myself when I can spend that time trying to find a solution." Cologne said plainly as she gestured Akane to follow her, "Come, your family awaits the news."

The youngest Tendo only nodded and shuffled out of the room behind the Amazon Matriarch.

* * *

"So?" The whole room said in unison, even Kasumi, who usually don't involve herself in Ranma related incidents, spoke out.

Cologne sighed and took another sip from her tea cup, "Ranma is in no life threatening danger, unless someone comes into direct physical contact with him. That is not to say, he will die at the slightest touch, but rather, even the slightest touch can affect his energy flow to change its stable condition."

Everyone in the Tendo house blinked.

"Just don't touch him." Cologne said exasperated.

"But whats wrong with the boy?" Genma demanded and slammed his fist onto the table.

The Amazon elder closed her eyes, "I have never seen this done before, but it seems Ranma has been deceived or something similar…" A sigh escaped from the old lady's lips, "But that isn't the immediate problem."

"What is WRONG with the boy." Genma repeated, adopting a sterner voice this time.

"Ranma is in deep slumber." Cologne shrugged, "A deep slumber in which if he wakes from it involuntarily, he will die."

Silence covered the room as everyone digested the piece of information. Each person thinking different thoughts ranging from disbelieve to anger. Cologne sat silently and too another sip of tea, "This does not bode well for Ranma…"

"Is there a way to wake Ranma up, Cologne?" Kasumi asked timidly.

"You must understand Kasumi Tendo, Ranma's condition is purely voluntary. Or at least his subconscious mind wants this." Cologne explained, "Ranma's mind WANTS to be in this state, his mind believes that he is better off sleeping than to wake up. To that end, his subconscious mind has been making Ranma release a measured amount of his energy to ensure that he remains tired and sleeping. If you were to try and wake Ranma up now, his mind will take this as an indication that Ranma is not tired enough to sleep deeply an will release the remainder of Ranma's energy, effectively killing him."

Akane gasped and began to shake, "I… I almost killed him?"

Cologne shook her head, "You didn't know child, do not worry yourself."

"But…"

"All blames aside," Cologne interrupted, "There is something else about this that is curious. The energy that Ranma has release into the room has not dissipated even one bit after a period of time. Usually energy released will be slowly spread out from its original release point, similar to what happens to a drop of ink in a cup of water. But the energy that Ranma released hasn't done this yet…"

"Can we somehow push this energy back into Ranma's body to make him wake up?" Soun suggested.

"I'm afraid it is not that easy, if you do that, Ranma would simply expel the energy again." Cologne replied, "What we need is a way to keep the energy in."

"So all we need to do is find a way to keep Ranma's energy in right?" Akane said and stood herself out.

"Correct, I will be reviewing my scrolls to see if there is anything we can use." Cologne said and signaled at her great granddaughter, "Come Shampoo, we must return to our store."

"I'll help too." Akane said stepping beside Cologne, "An extra pair of eyes would help."

"That it would, except the scrolls are in Chinese." The Amazon Matriarch said, "But come along too, I believe there IS something that you may help us with."

"Soun, let us look through Master's belongings, maybe there is something there that can help my son." Genma said, shivering in fear at the idea of messing with Happosai's things.

"Yes, I think this situation is dire enough for us to do that." Soun replied, "Lead the way old friend."

Genma remained sitted, "This is your house Soun, I don't want to intrude…"

"Ah, but it is your idea, you should lead us."

"But you are more familiar with your own house."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll lead if you two are too scared of him."

"You have such a brave daughter old friend."

"Yes I'm so proud." Soun said, weeping with fatherly pride.

* * *

We are in the dojo. Sparring with her reminds me of happier times with my father, times when I still looked up to him, ignorant of all the wrongs he has been doing to me. Unlike Akane, she does not become angry, even though she knows I am not sparring seriously. Unlike all my rivals, she is not out for my blood, but rather, enjoying the art like I am right now.

I barely blocked an incoming palm strike to my abdomen and quickly back pedaled.

"Not paying attention Ranma?" She wagged her finger and winked at me, "Don't you know that's a quick way to get tagged."

I looked at her grinning face and can't help but grin myself, "Well, I figured I should let you get close to hitting me once in a while, after all, can't let you feel TOO bad about yourself."

The girl huffed in mock anger and stalked up to me, "I'll show you mister 'Master Martial Artist'."

In a blink of an eye, she tackled me to the floor of the dojo and sat on my stomach, "Feeling vulnerable now?"

I stared up at her smiling face, her hair tickling my face every time she breathed, "Am I?"

"Well you're the one on the ground." The girl said, lowering her head slightly, her face decorated with a light red tinge.

My arms shot up instinctively and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her down right on me, "But I'm the on holding you."

The girl placed her hand on my cheek, caressing my face gently. We stared at each other's blue eyes and rolled to our sides.

"So who's got who now?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes half closed, drawing her lips closer to mine.

"I think; I think I lost this round." I replied right before I met her lips with mine.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Genma froze as the voice of his wife sounded from outside the Tendo Residence, "Need water! Water! Cold water!"

"Relax old friend, perhaps your wife will find a way to wake Ranma?" Soun said calmly as they searched through Happosai's belongings, "I'm more worried about the Master coming home early."

"Nodoka will KILL me if anything happens to Ranma!" Genma said in a panic, "Now that my wife has gotten Ranma back and he's proven himself to be manly, if I even harm a hair on Ranma permanently, she'll kill me!"

"Quite right, the fury of a mother is not to be underestimated." Soun said wisely, "Why don't you go to the washroom and hide for a-"

"So THERE you are husband, I've been meaning to talk to you." Nodoka said from outside the door.

The two men froze and slowly turned towards the newly arrived Nodoka, "No-Nodoka! What a surprise!"

Soun starts to sweat and slowly inches out of the room "Ahh, old friend, I'll leave you with your wife to catch up, yes…"

"Wa-… err.. perhaps this isn't the best time to come and visit No-chan." Genma said nervously.

"No matter, I was just wondering where Ranma is." Nodoka said with a sigh, "Last I heard, he was having trouble at school again, something about not being able to stay awake…"

"N-not to worry wife, Ranma is just out doing… err… manly things! Yes! No need to worry!" Genma gently guided his wife out of the room and towards the front door, "Why don't I get Ranma to go home once he's back!"

"Husband!" Nodoka brushes Genma's arms off her shoulder, "I'll wait in the living room for Ranma to come back, and I want to exchange recipies with Kasumi anyways."

"Ahh, Kasumi is-"

"Uncle Saotome? If you're done with Grampa Happosai's scrolls, do you mind stacking them back up again, I need to vacuum his room." Kasumi interrupted Genma's excuse cheerfully holding a vacuum cleaner, "Oh my, Auntie, good afternoon, do you want some tea?"

Nodoka smiled and nodded, "That would be delightful dear."

Genma watched the two walk towards the go into the living room before dashing back into Happosai's cache of scrolls and tomes, "Gotta find a cure… gotta find a cure… gotta find a cure…"

* * *

I found myself staring at her again as we lay together on the couch face to face, fingers intertwined. She opened her eyes, her blue pupils staring right into mine. She smiled at me as softly and drew closer to me.

A sigh escaped my lips.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her head still resting on my chest.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I replied, I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you hungry?"

I looked down to see her delicate face looking up at me expectedly, "Not really, I can wait til dinner."

She nodded and crawled upwards slightly so that our nose nearly touch, "You want anything special for dinner?"

I grinned impishly, "Well… I know what I want for dessert…"

She blushed and turned her face away, "Pervert…"

My grin grew, "Well, I want ice-cream for dessert, I don't know what so perverted about that. I wonder… who's the bigger pervert of us two?"

She pushed herself up, and glared at my playfully, "Why you…"

I shot up and kissed her lightly on her lips and ran off before she realizes what happen.

Never in my life have I felt like this, so carefree, so content. Never once in the ten year training trip with Pops have I ever felt this content, and I was never carefree. The training my Pops gave me are so rigorous, I don't even have time to enjoy what is around me, even when I mastered something, my father is never content and pushed me to learn something new.

Right now, nothing is forcing me to do anything; nothing is pushing me to go anywhere. What is this feeling? My heart feels so light, my mind, so clear.

For once in my life, I know what **_I_** want, and nothing is going to take it away from me…

* * *

Nodoka frowned, usually the Tendo household is filled with life and noise when ever she visited. But today, something is off. The two younger Tendo sisters are no where to be found and Kasumi seems to be pre-occupied with something.

"Auntie, here's your tea." Kasumi said, putting a tea cup in front of Nodoka, "What brings you here today auntie?"

Nodding her thanks, Nodoka took a sip of the tea, "Oh, Ranma was saying how he is feeling very tired the last time I spoke to him, so I thought I'd bring him something that might help."

Kasumi sweatdropped as Ranma's Mother pulled out a whole case of energy drinks, "I heard from my neighbors that their sons in University drinks lots of these to stay awake for those late nights."

"My… I'm sure Ranma would appreciate that." Kasumi replied, not knowing what else to say, "So have you been Auntie?"

"Ah same as usual I would say." Nodoka looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Hmm, Ranma is usually back by now, I wonder where he is."

Kasumi was about to answer when Soun bursted out from the adjacent room, "Kasumi! Isn't it about time you started dinner?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Father, I'll get right on it." Kasumi blushed, "Excuse me Auntie."

Nodoka smiled, "What a nice child."

Soun nodded frantically, "Yes, yes, Kasumi was always the responsible one…"

"Kasumi is so much like her mother, you must be very proud of her."

"Yes, yes, Very much like her mother." Soun nodded in agreement.

"And Akane, that girl is so active, like yourself when you were younger."

"Ahh, yes, Akane, she is very energetic…"

BAM!

Soun's eyes widened as the front door slammed open.

"DAD! We found a way to wake Ranma up!" Akane shouted excitedly from the front door.

The eldest Tendo's eyes twitched, "yes… very, very active…"

"What do you mean wake Ranma up?" Nodoka asked dryly as Akane walked into the living room with Cologne and Shampoo.

"Ehehe… Auntie! What a surprise!"

"Yes surprise indeed…"

* * *

Everyone is sitting around the sleeping Ranma in the guest room, "… and that is the situation at the moment."

Nodoka nodded, "I see…"

"Fortunately, we have found a way to awaken Ranma without causing him to force release all his Chi." Cologne said and took out a scroll, "In this scroll, there is a technique to create a Chi construct that would create a circular Chi flow from within his body to his surrounding and back into his body again. Since he is already subconsciously releasing his Chi, this construct will guide his Chi back into his body. So with enough energy in his body, Ranma will awake."

Everyone stared at Cologne blankly.

The Amazon elder rolled her eyes, "This will make it so that whatever Chi Ranma releases will go right back into his body so he will wake up."

Comprehension appeared in everyone's faces, "So how are we going to do this?" Genma asked and reached for the scroll.

Cologne slapped his hands away and placed the scroll back into her sleeve, "I will be creating the Chi construct myself, but I do need your assistance to focus all the Chi that Ranma has already released into this room into the construct I create."

Genma and Soun nodded, "Leave that to us."

"Well, if everyone understands, then would the rest of you please leave the room, this is a very delicate procedure, even the slightest mistake can have a fatal effect on everyone in the immediate facility."

Cologne watched everyone file out of the room except Genma and Soun, "Let us begin…"

"Wait!"

Nodoka opened the door to the guest room and stood at the doorway, "You… you said Ranma is doing this himself subconsciously…"

"Yes, something is tricking him to do this." Cologne said exasperated, "Now would you please-"

"No, I may have not seen my son in ten years, but I know my son is not so easily persuaded to run away, especially from family!" Nodoka argued, "He… he is staying like that for a reason, we shouldn't force him to wake up!"

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you WANT your son to stay like this?" Cologne narrowed her eyes and stared at Ranma's Mother.

"No… but… it's his choice isn't it?"

"He's been tricked into choosing that!"

"By what! What is tricking him! My son choose to be like this. We should… we should respect his decision… shouldn't we?"

"So are you saying we should leave Ranma to sleep eternally?" Cologne asked still staring at Ranma's Mother, "Are you saying you are willing to see your son wither slowly in this state?"

Silence answered Cologne as Nodoka realized what she just said. Tears trickled down her face as her indecision tore through her heart.

"No… no I don't want him to stay like that." Nodoka sobbed, "but… but if that's what Ranma wants… then I don't want to force him to wake up!"

* * *

A really quiet voice sounded in my ear. It sounded like it came from the front door of our house. She is cooking in the kitchen and didn't allow me to help with the cooking, saying she is preparing something special for me. I know now, this is what it should be like. No… This is my life, this is the life that I will live, my own choice, my own life, no one will…

The quiet voice from the front door once again sounded in my ear interrupting my thoughts. Who might it be? A neighbor perhaps?

I walk slowly towards the front door. Stopping in front of the front door, I pressed my ears against it and strained my hearing to see if I can hear the voice more clearly.

"…_he is staying like that for a reason!"_

Mother? Mother is outside! I smiled and reached for the doorknob to let my mother in.

"STOP!"

Her voice stopped me, "But… my Mom!"

I turned towards her, her face is so clear to me now. Black hear framed her delicate face shook slightly, her ruby lips quivered in fear and her eyes… her bright blue eyes glistened with tears, "I won't see you again if you opened that door…"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll see you again, I just want mom to meet you." I replied, a bit confused. Once again, I reached for the door knob.

"_No… no I don't want him to stay like that."_

What is my mother talking about? Don't want me to stay like what?

"What is going on." I said out loud.

"Just stay here Ranma… you're happy here right?" She said with a shaky voice, "Don't open the door.

"_but… but if that's what Ranma wants… then I don't want to force him to wake up!"_

I breathed in sharply, "I'm… dreaming?"

Her head dropped, her shoulder slumped, "Don't leave me…"

I looked around me, this is all a dream? The house turned transparent. But… this is so real?

"You don't have to go Ranma, stay with me" She urged me, "You're happy here, you're content! No one is forcing you to do anything, to go anywhere! You can do whatever you want! I'll do whatever you want me to do! Just tell me, and I'll do it! Please! Just don't' leave!"

I don't know what to do anymore… she is hurt… but this dream… yet… this is so real…

Maybe…

Maybe I should…

* * *

Nodoka fell on her knees and laid her head over her son's chest, tears continue to fall from her eyes, "I asked too much of him already, I ask him to be a man amongst men, I ask him to give me grand children, I even dare ask him to love me even though I haven't raised him for ten years! I'm not going to ask for anything from him anymore… Let him do what he wants… JUST LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

* * *

Wetness on my chest, I felt water on my chest… I looked down to find spots of wetness on my shirt. It is warm… like… tears…

"Mom?"

Why is mom crying? What is wrong? I don't want her to cry!

"…_JUST LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"_

I looked up again to see her looking at me with begging eyes, "Won't you stay?"

I looked at the spots of wetness on my shirt again. The spots are larger now… Mom is crying… and it's because of my selfishness… How can I be a good son if I can't even stop my mother from crying…

I reached for the door knob.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" I said and grasped the door knob.

Two arms wrap around my waist, "Thank you… thank you anyways, for staying with me for this long, I've been… very lonely."

The house we lived in during our time together slowly crumbled around us leaving only a vast white plain of nothingness, "No, thank you… thank you for everything."

She lets me go slowly, "Goodbye Ranma… you should go now, I've clung onto you for too long."

As I turned the knob slowly, a name echoed in my mind, "Aoife."

Aoife smiled, "It has been a long time since someone has called me by my name."

"You're…"

"Your mother is waiting Ranma…"

The door opened.

* * *

"Mom?"

"SON!"

Ranma held his mother as she cried on his chest, "Don't cry, I'm back now…"

"I'm sorry Ranma… I'm so sorry!"

"Mom… If you keep crying like that, you'll turn in me into a girl."

Nodoka laughed softly as tears still flow from her eyes, "That wouldn't be nice now would it?"

Genma, Soun, and Cologne watched as Mother and Son hugged each other. One glad that nothing more was lost, the other, glad to have gain so much more…

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Son, it's you'll be late for school if you don't hurry!"

"I'm heading out Mom!"

"Be careful!"

Five days past already since Ranma woke from his self imposed deep sleep. Nodoka has revoked all agreements made by Genma that is related to Ranma, leaving him with no obligations of marriage or anything. Since Ranma isn't honor bound to marry a Tendo anymore, Nodoka insist on having Ranma live with her. Of course, Genma fought the notion, but just unwrapping the Saotome honor blade immediately stopped Genma from any complaints, and since Genma seems to like living with the Tendos so much, Nodoka left him there.

Of course, just abolishing the agreements doesn't mean Ranma's Ex-fiancees can't marry Ranma, after all, Nodoka is still waiting for Grand children. Plus, according to Cologne, Amazonian law isn't affected by Japanese law. So all in all, nothing really changed in terms of how the girls act with Ranma. Of course, Nodoka also forbade them from entering their house since the whole pill box accident…

To further separate Ranma from his old live, Ranma is also transferred into a different school.

"I hope the new school isn't as crazy as Furinken." Ranma shook his head, "Yeah right… as if there is anyone as crazy as Kuno and the horde of sports Jocks."

A stream of cold water suddenly splashed Ranma from the side.

"What the hell is THAT about!" Ranma growled, his face twitching in annoyance, "Geez, now I have to cha-"

Ranma looked down and patted his chest, "Huh?"

"Sorry 'bout that! I have NO idea how my bottle's lid burst open like that and splash you!"

Ranma looked up to see a girl wearing a school uniform, "Err, no problem I guess."

The girl blinked, "Erm… don't you have to change out of your uniform?"

"I guess." Ranma replied, still patting his chest in a dazed manner.

"Are you ok?"

The pig-tailed martial artist blinked, "Oh… yeah… just surprised I'm not… err… wetter… yeah…"

The girl gave Ranma an odd stare, "Okay…"

"I haven't seen you before, you a transfer student?" The girl asked pointing at Ranma's uniform.

"Yeah, I transferred from Furinken."

The girl gasped, "Seriously? Are the rumors about that place real?"

Ranma shrugged, "Depends on the rumor… maybe?"

_**A new start… Thanks Aoife… for giving me this chance.**_

**The End

* * *

**

And heres another finished fic by me. Surprised I actually posted so soon? Well, My muse is back with me so I'm planning to make use of him/her as much as I can, that and I'm actually have quite a bit of free time with me the past few days so... yeah...

The name I gave the girl Aoife is from a Irish legend (It's pronounced EE-fa apparently). Aoife is a warrior Princess that is at war with her sister, but she makes good with her sister at the end, and also falls in love with the hero of the story. That little story have nothing to do with the fic, but it's just some interesting tibit of what the name is... Aoife also means Beauty or something like that... you'll have to look it up if you wanna know the whole story.

Well... for this half of the fic, I tried to show how important Ranma's Mother is to him, and how selfish Ranma actually is, or can be, however you wanna look at it. I also want to break Nodoka out of the usual stereotypes that I see in other fanfics. Hopefully I succeeded, and if not, well, at least it was a good try right?

Hrm, usual stuff, comments? ideas? complaints? Flames? Want me to stop writing and send me back to kindergarden? Or even want to send me a new sound card because this fic moved you just that much? Well click that nifty button down there (Or if you REALLY want to send me a new sound card, Use my e-mail) Til my next post bye and hope you enjoyed what I wrote.


End file.
